Everyone and Alejandro
This article describes the interactions between Everyone and Alejandro. Arthur Arthur believes Alejandro, being exposed and beaten down, is pretty pathetic; he doesn't like having him on his team on RV Race, but then again, his team is loud and argumentative. Bridgette During the Blimp Race, Alejandro was constantly flirting with the blond surfer. She was almost unable to resist to his charm, constantly repeating "I have a boyfriend". However, Alejandro had no interest in her, and all what he wanted was her and Geoff to break up in order to create drama. After the challenge, he still continued to woo Bridgette, going as far as trying to kiss her and neck her, while she was seriously conflicted with Geoff avoiding her like the plague, and how everyone seemed to think there was something going on between herself and Harold. When his cover was unfolded by an angry Chef, Bridgette confronted him. Alejandro called Bridgette worthless, boring and expendable, but when he insinuated that she was cheating on Geoff and also insulted her friends, she interrupted him with a hard knee to the groin (see gallery below). Chris Maclean Chris seems to like Alejandro, mostly due to his manipulative skills and ability to stir up drama with astonishing ease. He also likes his appearance, since whenever Alejandro is introduced, Chris remarks how handsome he is. Colin Colin is jealous of him for garnering the attention of the ladies. He thinks that girls should drool over him because he is part Latino. Harold Harold was one of the first people to suspect Alejandro being up to no good. At first he and Alejandro got along quite well, but then as the villain in disguise started making advances on Bridgette, something didn't ring true with Harold. The nerd was determined to not let Alejandro get away with using his friends, especially Bridgette. This led to him trying to warn him about her, and also to kissing Bridgette in one of the sub-challenges in the Blimp Ride to avoid letting Alejandro kiss her. When the challenge was over and Alejandro was exposed, Harold told him off, only to be shoved away by the infuriated villain. Bridgette would have the honors of bringing some revenge to the snake-like charmer. Heather Heather has been suspicious of Alejandro since she first laid eyes on him. She would argue with him, and this provoked him to approach her, saying that she actually liked the bad side of her that she left behind. Despite being revealed, he still is trying to get on Heather's case. In the RV Race, they are stuck on the same team, and are at some serious odds. During one of their arguments, Alejandro told her that she "has forgotten who she truly is". Leshawna Leshawna was one of those really charmed by Alejandro when he first arrived, and gushed about him a lot. When his ugly, true side was revealed, she was furious and aggressive, wanting to hurt him for trying to emotionally trick her boyfriend and Bridgette. Sandra Sandra expressed interest in Alejandro upon meeting him for first time in the first aftermath, saying that he was "the only real man" in the bus. Zachary Zachary seems to be the only person willing to befriend Alejandro after the Blimp Race, claiming that he was just following Chris' orders. Mystery Villain After the blimp race, Alejandro is seen being beaten up by the mystery villain. His/her identity is still unknown. Trivia *Heather and Alejandro's relationship is the exact opposite of its canon counterpart. *Most people on the wiki consider Alejandro to be their one of their least favorite characters Gallery Knee of justice.jpg|Bridgette nails Alejandro in the crotch. Hooray! Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Everyone Interactions